This invention generally relates to ceramic electronic packaging. Specifically, there is a multilayered low temperature co-fired ceramic assembly (LTCC) with a constraining core to minimize shrinkage of outer ceramic layers during firing. The outer ceramic layers have high density circuit features patterned thereon.
Various devices are well known for providing ceramic packages for semiconductor devices and passive components. One of the prior art designs is a low temperature co-fired ceramic (LTCC) substrate. The LTCC ceramic is made of layers of ceramic material, which in an unfired state, are called green tapes. Circuit lines, resistors, capacitors, bonding pads and vias are created on the surface and in holes of the green tapes by conventional thick film screening techniques. The layers are stacked on top of each other laminated and fired at a relatively low temperature in a furnace. During firing, the LTCC shrinks along the x, y and z axes typically 10-20 percent depending upon the LTCC formulation.
Despite the advantages of the prior art LTCC designs, problems occur with the registration or alignment of the circuit lines and components on the exterior surfaces during manufacturing. During firing, the shrinkage of the LTCC causes the external features to vary with respect to true position. This true position error can cause misalignment when attaching components or printing post-fire materials, resulting in a defective part that is non-repairable and has to be discarded.